The invention relates to a method and a microscope, in particular a laser scanning fluorescence microscope, the sample to be examined comprising a substance that can be repeatedly converted from a first state into a second state, the first and the second states differing from one another in at least one optical property, comprising the steps that the substance in a sample region to be recorded is firstly brought into the first state, and that the second state is induced by means of an optical signal, spatially delimited subregions being specifically excluded within the sample region to be recorded.
Methods and microscopes of the type named at the beginning are known from practice. In principle, Abbe's law sets a theoretical limit to the spatial resolution of imaging optical methods owing to the diffraction limit, the diffraction limit being a function of the wavelength of the light used. However, it is possible with the aid of the methods and microscopes discussed here to achieve spatial resolutions that are improved beyond the theoretical diffraction limit known from Abbe.
In the known methods, there are provided for this purpose in the samples to be examined substances that can be repeatedly converted from a first state into a second state, the first and the second states differing from one another in at least one optical property. In the case of most known methods, the first state is a fluorescence-capable state (named state A below), and the second state is a nonfluorescence-capable state (named state B below). After the substance in a sample region to be recorded has been brought into the fluorescence-capable state A by means of a switching signal, state B is induced in spatially limited subregions of the sample region to be recorded by means of an optical signal, and the fluorescence of fluorescence molecules is thereby suppressed. The physical process of fluorescence suppression can be of a very different nature in this case. Thus, for example, stimulated emission from the previously excited state, or an optically induced structural change in the fluorescence molecules is known.
What is decisive is that the transition induced by an optical switching signal from the first into the second state in the sample volume takes place in large regions in a saturated fashion, that is to say completely, and precisely does not take place in at least one subregion of the sample volume in that the optical switching signal is specifically not irradiated there. This effect can be achieved by producing an intensity zero point of the optical signal. No transition into the second state (in general the non-fluorescing state B) takes place at the zero point and in its immediate vicinity, so the first state (in general the fluorescing state A) is retained. Even in the close vicinity of the intensity zero points, a saturation of the transition A→B owing to the optical signal leads in the illuminated regions of the sample region to be recorded to a (virtually) complete transfer into the state B. The stronger the process is driven into saturation, that is to say the more energy that is introduced by the optical signal into the regions around the zero point, the smaller becomes the region with fluorescence molecules in the fluorescence-capable state A, or generally in a “luminous” state. This region can be rendered arbitrarily small in principle as a function of the degree of saturation in the immediate zero point vicinity. It is therefore possible to mark regions of the state A that are arbitrarily much smaller than the smallest regions of an applied optical signal that are possible on the basis of the diffraction limit. If the region of the state A is subsequently read out, for example by irradiating a test signal, the (fluorescence) measuring signal originates from a defined region that can be smaller than is permitted by the diffraction limit. If the sample is scanned point by point in the way described, an image is produced with a resolution that is better than is allowed by the diffraction theory.
Methods of the type described here in the case of which the optical property of fluorescence capability/non-fluorescence capability is used as difference between two states are disclosed, for example, in DE 103 25 459 A1 and DE 103 25 460 A1. In these methods, fluorescence molecules are brought with the aid of an optical signal from a state A (fluorescence-capable) into a state B (nonfluorescence-capable), saturation being achieved in the transition A→B. The regions of the sample that remain in the fluorescence-capable state A result in each case from an intensity minimum, having a zero point, in the irradiated optical signal. The intensity minima are part of an interference pattern. The sample is scanned by displacing the intensity minima in the optical signal, the displacement being effected by shifting the phase of the interfering beams.